izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to The Maze
Chapter 1 Dib blinked his eyes open, he was in a room, a dimly lit room full of equipment that looked dangerous. He held still for a moment, and soon realized he was dangling from the ceiling by his wrists. Heavy shackled were locked around him. He squirmed and twisted, but to no avail, so he just hung there, motionless. He took this moment to think, he was extremely confused, all he remembered, was walking home last night from Zay's house, trying to come up with a believable excuse why he was out all night, that didn't actually involve what he was doing over at Zay's base. After that, nothing... He managed to swivel his body so he could look at the room he was in, then he saw a figure sprawled out across a table of some kind. It was too dark to make out who it was, but he knew that they were probably being held prisoner here too... A voice drifted from one corner of the room, "Ah, you're finally awake." It was dark, malicious, cruel, and it sent chills up Dib's spine. It was a voice he knew all too well... "T-Tak...?" His voice trembled, the last time he had seen her, he had thwarted her plan to destroy his world, with Zim's help. Something told Dib that she wouldn't be very happy to see him again... "That's right, you rat," Tak stepped into the light. "Happy to see me?" She sneered, curling her lips back, revealing her zipper-like rows of teeth. Dib gulped, his intuition was correct, "Wh-What do you want from me?" He demanded, trying hard to shield the fear in his voice. Tak smirked, "Nothing but your life," she growled. "Then why haven't you k-killed me yet?" Dib questioned. It's true, Tak had him right where she wanted him. He was defenseless, dangling from the ceiling, and vulnerable. Tak shook her head, "I can't, not now, I have a specific thing in mind to do away with you, and that's still being set up. I was thinking of torturing yoh to pass the time," Tak chuckled darkly, "Oh, and look who I have to keep you company..." The lights came on, and Dib could finally see who was strapped to that operating table. He gasped, "Zay!" He kicked his legs in order to get free, but due to his positioning he only could spin in a circle. "Tak, what did you do to her?!" "Nothing I haven't done to you," Tak said, approaching the table. Zay's eyes blinked open, slowly, only to meet Tak's malicious purple ones. She screamed and tried to sit up, only being restrained by her wrists and ankles. "My, my, looks like your lover is awake, Dib," Tak sneered, taking out a dagger. "Tak if you do anything to hurt her, I swear, I'll-!" "You'll what?!" She shouted, "Dangle there like a piñata? Of course you will! That's all you can do..." Tak was right, Dib was completely helpless... Zay looked at Dib the best she could from her restrained position on the operating table, "Dib, are you okay? What's going on?" "Yeah, I'm fine, Zay, just hold on, I'll get us out of this!" The brown-eyed boy looked to the dangerous Irken female once again, "Leave her out of this, Tak! This is between you and me!" Tak shook her head, "Normally, she would be safe, but, she happens to be quite important to you, doesn't she...?" Flames danced behind her lavender eyes, "Remember what I said about torture? Well there are two different kinds, one being physical, and the other," She dragged her blade across Zay's neck, cutting her, not enough to kill, but enough to draw blood. "Emotional." "Stop it! Leave her alone!" Dib yelled, kicking and squirming in a futile attempt to get free. Tak laughed, "I'll stop when I want to," she said. Zay spoke up, "Stop torturing him you evil wretch!" The other female whirled on Zay and slapped her across the face with full force, "Silence!" Tak hissed, yanking one of Zay's curled antennae. Dib could only watch in despair as Zay cringed and writhed in pain as Tak continued to physically abuse her. He soon felt the tears begin to fall from his eyes... Tak looked up at him and smirked, "What's wrong, Dib? Don't like seeing your sweetheart treated this way?" She snarled, yanking down on Zay's black appendage again. Zay cringed, but fought back the urge to cry. "You're pathetic...To think, you'd ever care about a worthless excuse for an Irken like this...Sick, just sick," Tak scraped her claws down the side of Zay's face. Zay continued to fight back her overwhelming desire to cry out in pain and anguish. "Stop it, Tak," Dib pleaded, "Please, just leave her alone..." He stared at Zay's fresh cuts and bruises given to her by one of his most dangerous enemies. She didn't deserve any of them either. If he hadn't shown he cared about her, she might still have been safe..."Please, Tak, I'm begging you, she doesn't deserve any of this..." Tak glared at Dib, and rose up on her PAK legs, seeing eye-to-eye with the human. "I care about what people deserve, just about as much as I care about Zim's life...But if you insist upon her to stop being abused, fine...I'll just use you instead." Zay stared up from where she was positioned on the table, "Tak, you witch! Leave Dib alone!" She struggled, ignoring the newfound pain from her recent injuries. "Make me," Tak said, "It's time for your torture, Princess, take a good, long, look at your lover, and don't look away, or he gets it..." She growled, aiming a laser that she had removed from her PAK at Dib's forehead. Zay quivered for fear of Dib's immanent demise, but she nodded weakly. Tak looked back to the human dangling in front of her, and harshly pressed her lips against his. Dib's eyes widened as he started to squirm around and kick at Tak to get her away, but she pressed the gun tighter against his head, and he stopped struggling. Tak opened her mouth wider and forced her serpentine tongue into Dib's mouth, causing Dib to recoil and start to pull away; only to be yanked back by Tak's claws. Zay now knew what Dib felt when he was forced to watch his lover be forced into doing something unpleasant for them. Watching Tak invade Dib's mouth was just terrible, but Zay was thankful that she hadn't decided to physically harm him, like she had done to her... Tak broke free of the kiss to look at the young female strapped to a table, "What's the matter, Zaydia? Don't you like sharing your little love-toy with me?" She cackled that dark, unmistakable laugh, grabbed Dib's collar, and kissed him again. Then Dib had done the unexpected, he wrapped his legs around Tak's waist, and pulled her close to her. Zay was about to protest, when she saw one of his eyes open and look at Tak's PAK as his legs shifted. When he felt he was positioned correctly, he kicked the Invader's PAK, causing a slot to open, and a remote to fall out. The remote fell and hit the ground, the button on top against the floor, being pressed down, and releasing the prisoners' restraints. Dib, (having not entirely thought this through), fell from the space he hung from, and hit the hard, metallic floor with a sickening 'thud'. As soon as the restraints were open, Zay climbed off the table and made her way towards Dib as quick as she could. "Dib? Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked, taking his hand. Dib nodded, "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, but what about you? You were the one who was beaten, are you alright?" Before Zay could answer, Tak stood before the two, aiming her laser directly at them, "You shouldn't have crossed me, Dib! You should've just let me do what I was doing and you or your 'little honey' wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Dib hugged Zay close to him, pressing his body against hers, shielding her from Tak the best he could. He couldn't bear to see her get hurt, not again... Tak tensed her finger on the trigger, but then lowered it, chuckling, "Alright, you two...Have your time together, enjoy it as well as you can..." She walked away and approached the open door, "It might be the last time you see each other alive." With that, Tak shut the door behind her, leaving Dib and Zay alone, together, in the dark. Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:DAZR Category:Invader Gia